


Real Quick

by RufusThePup



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Beginning of S13, Deceit, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Premature Ejaculation, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RufusThePup/pseuds/RufusThePup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's have some fun, Stas."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Quick

**Author's Note:**

> This was like. Absurdly spur of the moment. Fic came right the fuck out of nowhere. 
> 
> Bit of canon divergence, working under the idea of Felix sticking around longer before blowing his cover.

“Let's have some fun, Stas.” 

He couldn't lie; the stranger they had picked up was absurdly attractive. Not even his appearance (nobody had seen him yet), just his way with words. Quick-witted and silver-tongued and winning the crew over within a matter of minutes. 

And... Stasney fell for him quicker than most (he'd always been easily infatuated). So much so that he allowed himself to be escorted away from the group, under the guise of “showing the new guy around.” 

His heartbeat spiked when Felix pushed him into the wall. 

Felix removed his helmet— _god, he's even prettier than imagined_ —and immediately leaned in. He tucked a finger under Stasney's mask, tugging it over his chin, momentarily admiring the chubby cheeks that lie underneath. Didn't say a word before they had locked lips. 

He was too good a kisser, and Stas tried to stifle the lingering wonder of exactly how many people he has kissed like this. A soft moan emerged from the Private as Felix slid his tongue into his mouth, and—

_Oh **god** , his tongue's pierced._

Stasney's knees went weak at the realization, a loud groan involuntarily bubbling up from him, one that had Felix chuckling against him in return. 

“Better keep quiet,” Felix cooed when he pulled away, “wouldn't want your friends overhearing and getting jealous.” As he spoke, one hand moved down to Stasney's codpiece, skillfully unclasping it and sliding under to palm his cock through his clothes. 

Stasney gives a loud, needy cry, head tilting back to nudge the wall. His fists clench by his sides and his shoulders tense, and he's certain his face is burning red by this point. Felix mostly seems _entertained_ by his reactions, almost like he's mentally congratulating himself for being able to get such a response. 

His fingers apply just enough pressure through the tension of the fabric, able to trace the outline of his cock and even mimic a stroking sensation in spite of it. Under any other circumstances, it'd be rather annoying, but the spontaneity of the situation more than makes up for it. 

Stasney doesn't even realize it, but he's been mumbling under his breath the entire time: empty pleas that all run together into a string of curses and begging. 

“Oh—pleasepleaseplease, god, fuck— _yes_ —”

It's over far too soon. He's grasping at the armour on Felix's shoulders, feebly clawing at it as he cums. He's left blushing up to the tips of his ears and panting heavily, and it takes him a moment to come down from his high and register exactly what happened. 

He pulls away and tries to recoil in on himself, Felix looking entirely amused. He feels gross and oddly ashamed. 

“Don't worry, Stas; I won't tell.” Felix leans in to peck his lips, but misses when Stasney turns his head and instead kisses his cheek. Something about it feels wrong. “Go get yourself cleaned up.” 

It always ends this way. His infatuation dissipates after any sort of sexual encounter, the moment of clarity after he cums is often times _too_ clear. It leaves him with regrets and the need for some introspection. The cleanup usually gives him plenty of times to sort out at least the most prominent of his feelings. 

He's so entrenched in his thoughts that he doesn't realize, when he returns, that Felix is pointing a gun at him.

**Author's Note:**

> hippocratessocrates(.)tumblr


End file.
